New technology is needed for the treatment of venous congestion, a serious complication of reconstructive surgery. Currently, live leeches are used, but are psychologically traumatic to patients being treated, and are often ineffective in preventing tissue death. Because there are no other alternatives for treating venous congestion, a mechanical device for this purpose represents a pioneering concept, unique to the current marketplace. The long-term goal of this research is to develop a fully automated, clinically applicable medical device capable of treating venous congestion over an extended time period. The aim of Phase I is to demonstrate feasibility of using a rudimentary device prototype developed in our laboratory to successfully treat venous congestion for a 12-hour period. Congested fasciocutaneous pedicle flaps will be created in 16 pigs, with 8 treatment and 8 control animals. Tissue health during treatment and control experiments will be monitored by quantitative measurements of skin color, surface perfusion, subcutaneous oxygen tension, and blood volume removed. Histological analysis of tissue viability at the end of 12 hours will determine the success of the device in treating venous congestion. A device that effectively treats venous congestion will replace the use of live leeches and will have far-reaching societal benefits. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The innovative technology developed will completely replace medicinal leeches as the standard treatment for venous congestion, a serious complication of reconstructive surgery.